<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fusion by Ive_been_shersnatched</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598042">Fusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_been_shersnatched/pseuds/Ive_been_shersnatched'>Ive_been_shersnatched</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_been_shersnatched/pseuds/Ive_been_shersnatched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is about y/n Stark whose best friend was killed when she was 17. She left the Avengers tower and went to live with the Winchesters after her father didn't believe her on what had killed her best friend. She returns 8 years later when something starts killing again.<br/>I will update as regularly as I can, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your relationship with your dad had always been strained but when your best friend got murdered by a werewolf was pushed over the edge. You father, Tony Stark, didn’t believe you when you tried to tell him what had killed your friend. He brushed you off and just said that you had an overactive imagination. You knew the truth, however. </p><p>You and your friend Delaney were taking a walk-through central park the night you got attacked. Something had jumped you from the bushes and dragged her away from you. You followed to try to save her, but it was too late by the time you got there. Her heart had already been torn out, and you were next. The werewolf lunged at you right before it was shot with a silver bullet.  </p><p>“Are you okay?” a skinny man asked you. </p><p>“Um.... what just happened? Is my best friend dead?” </p><p>“Yes, I’m afraid the werewolf got to her before I could stop it. My name is Garth I won’t hurt you.” </p><p>“What do you mean the werewolf got to her?” </p><p>Garth sat you down and proceeded to give you the talk about what goes bump in the night. He also told you that he was a hunter and that it was his job to stop these things. You were still in shock as he explained it, so you managed to hold onto some shred of sanity. However, by the end you had completely broken down. </p><p>“Hey, hey it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Is there someplace I can take you?” he asked. </p><p>“Yyyess, but I can make it there myself.” </p><p>“Okay, I can call the police and come up with a story of what happened. Here’s my number in case you need any more help,” he said while handing you a piece of paper. </p><p>You looked it over and nodded at him thankfully before walking off. You made it to your room at Stark Tower before completely losing it. Jarvis alerted your parents, and they came rushing in to check on you. </p><p>“What's wrong sweetie?” your mom, Pepper, asked. </p><p>“You know you can tell us anything,” your dad, Tony, followed. </p><p>“It’s Delaney, we were walking in the park when we got attacked.” </p><p>“WHAT, when did this happen? Did they catch them? Are you okay?” your dad spouted out all in a row while frantically looking around the room.  </p><p>“No, they didn’t find him. Delaney got killed before I could stop them but then somebody else showed up and scared them away before they could hurt me. It wasn’t a person though; it was a werewolf.” </p><p>“Honey, you know werewolves don’t exist?” your mom asked worriedly. </p><p>“No, I swear it was! There was a hunter there that killed it!” </p><p>“Y/n, I know what you went through was traumatic, but werewolves? Really?” said your father doubtfully. </p><p>“Why don’t you believe me?” </p><p>“Honey we want to, but you can’t seriously expect us to believe that story,” your mom added. </p><p>“How about we give you some time to process. That way you can tell us the actual truth when you come to your senses,” your dad finished bitterly. </p><p>Once they leave you begin to freak out and panic. They were never going to believe you. They probably thought you were crazy and traumatized. That was when you remembered the piece of paper that, that hunter Garth gave you. You unfolded it and quickly typed the number into your phone. </p><p>“Hello?” he answered. </p><p>“Hi, sorry it's me y/n that girl from the park. I need a ride to somewhere. I’m not sure where I just know I have to get away from my parents' judgment.” you said panicked and hurriedly. </p><p>He was silent for a moment like he was thinking and then responded, “Okay, I think I might have a place for you to go.” </p><p>That was 8 years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You, Sam, and Dean had just gotten back from a wraith case the previous day. Dean had dragged you into his room to watch Tombstone with you for the 100th time. Eventually you knew he was going to cave and let you force him to watch Criminal minds, but today was not the day. Cas joined you both midway through the movie and Dean wouldn’t stop calling him his Huckleberry. All was peaceful and uneventful until the next day.  </p><p>You were eating breakfast when you heard a knock on the door to the bunker. Thinking it was Garth coming to check up on you, you ran up the stairs and opened the door.  </p><p>That was when you saw Steve Rodgers standing in front of you. </p><p>“Steve what are you doing here? How did you find this place?” </p><p>“Well, somethings come up and we need your help,” he replied while glancing around amazed at the bunker, “What is this place?” </p><p>“Why don’t you come in and explain yourself first,” you said as you ushered him in. </p><p>You sat him down at the table in the library while you went to go get Sam and Dean. You figured it's better to have you explain to them how you know Captain America and not have them be surprised. You banged on both of their rooms and told them to meet you in the kitchen asap. </p><p>You went down to the kitchen and they stumbled in dressed a few minutes later. </p><p>“Why did you have to wake me up? You know I need my beauty sleep,” Dean asked groggily. </p><p>You then dove into the story of how you were actually y/n Stark, not y/n l/n like you had said. You explained how besides the minor detail of growing up in the Avengers tower the rest of your story was true.  </p><p>Sam nodded along as you were talking and when you were done, he asked, “So why are you telling us this now?” </p><p>“Well, you see, the thing is... Steve Rogers is in the library.” </p><p>“Cool! I’ve always wanted to meet that guy,” Dean replied sarcastically, “An icon of patriotism meeting with two hunters who are legally dead. What could go wrong?” </p><p>“He’s not that bad and isn’t as goody two shoes as you may think. He said that he needed my help and I wanted you guys to be there, so I didn’t have to explain it to you all later.” </p><p>As you all walked into the library Steve stared at the Winchesters with a surprised and confused look on his face. </p><p>“Who are these people?” </p><p>“Not important. You said you needed my help so I figured my friends might be able to help to.” </p><p>Steve nodded his head slowly then continued to speak, “Listen I know that you and your parents left off on the wrong foot and you probably don’t want to see them again. The problem is we need your help and after what you had told Tony and Pepper, we think you might know a thing or two about it.” </p><p>“Okay what happened?” you responded intrigued but not entirely open to the idea of seeing your parents.  </p><p>“Well, the police keep finding bodies in central park with their hearts eaten and can’t for the life of them figure out what is going on. They asked us to help them, and we have turned up nothing. Considering how similar it seemed to when your friend was murdered your dad began to realize that he was wrong, and he feels really bad. So, he asked me to come get you and help us stop whatever is happening. We all figured that you wouldn’t want to see him or Pepper immediately, so I came.” </p><p>“You were silent for a moment before responding, “I guess I could come help. If my dad really is sorry maybe I could talk to him.” </p><p>“Thats great! I can bring you back on the quinjet,” He responded enthusiastically while jumping up. </p><p>“Woah, woah, woah who said she was going anywhere alone? We can drive her and help with the case,” Dean responded slightly ticked off while staring at Cap. </p><p>“Yeah, Steve it would be a lot easier if I drove there with Sam and Dean. They have all the stuff we need, and they are practically family to me. So, if I am going to see everyone again, I want them to be there,” you stated confidently. </p><p>Steve nodded and started to walk towards the door as he said, “Okay, I’ll tell everyone that you are driving up and will be here soon. </p><p>With that he left you and the Winchesters to start packing your things and loading up the impala. By the time 10 minutes had passed you were already on the road with Cas staying here to hold down the fort and handle any cases that came up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>